


To My Beloved Brother

by goldandsteel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, But it's supposed to be Thorki, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, You could read it as gen, really angsty, why so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldandsteel/pseuds/goldandsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm kinda sorry I wrote this because I find it so sad. But at the same time, Thorki! How to not have angsty Thorki feels? Hope you like it, please give some kind of feedback if you feel like it. =]</p>
    </blockquote>





	To My Beloved Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda sorry I wrote this because I find it so sad. But at the same time, Thorki! How to not have angsty Thorki feels? Hope you like it, please give some kind of feedback if you feel like it. =]

When Loki wouldn’t accept Thor visits in his cell anymore, the thunderer decided to write a poem and send to his brother. He thought it was plain and terrible, for he lacked the sensibility to write a good love poem, but he sent it anyway commanding one of the many guards to give it to him. Loki, when reading the message, smiled and read the poem to himself.  
  
 _“once again_  
  
 _embrace me_  
  
 _you’ll never_  
  
 _be alone_  
  
 _I must always_  
  
 _love you_  
  
 _don’t_  
  
 _begone._  
  
Please answer me, brother.”  
  
Weeks had passed by with no answer from the trickster. Thor only saw the parchment again when Loki escaped; it was trapped in the rigid hand of one killed guard. He unrolled the object with his heart thumping loudly, the answer from Loki written under his poem. Not even his better frown could keep the tears away when he finished.  
  
“You wrote my answer yourself. Read your poem from bottom to top.”


End file.
